XBOX Update 1
XBOX Update 1 was a major XBOX Update, released on Sunday, July 10th 2016. It introduced all the features added in the A Flood of Dead Bugs, Farming Update, Crash Sequence Update, Oculus Update, Machinery Update and Power Nap Update. Additions XBOX Update 1 introduced many additions into the XBOX version of Subnautica, most notable changes are: The Plant system was heavily updated, so that now plants are farmable (at least 95% in the game), and are placeable in the new Farming modules: the Exterior and Indoor Growbeds, Plant Shelves and Plant Pots. These Plants can be grown and produced for food and water sources, such as the Marblemelon. They can also be used as decorations outside or inside of bases, or anywhere else in the World. Abandoned Seabases were the first story related material items in Subnautica. They are located atop the Floating Island and in the Jelly Shroom Caves, and are where the Degasi lived. A New Intro sequence was made, with a proper opening scene and animations. The Medkit was a new buildable module which produces Medkits once every 30 minutes, and is useful for emergencies. The Main Menu was also updated with a new background of the updated ocean in the H2.O Update. The Second Blood Kelp Zone was a new Biome filling up the remaining areas of the Old Northwestern Plains and completely revamping the area. It is substantially larger, and shallower than the First Blood Kelp Zone, and features many cave systems, and trenches. A central cave system is located, which in the later Bones Update led to the Lost River. Crabsquids are indigenous (to this Blood Kelp Zone, not the Trench) creatures to this Blood Kelp Zone, along with other Flora found in the cave systems. Crabsquids are new predatory life forms that lurk within the Second Blood Kelp Zone, and Deep Grand Reef. These new life forms are half-crab, half-squid. They have four large eyes, and are quite aggressive towards the Player. The Cyclops was updated with many new features, including cameras, a sensor to detect land close by, and exterior and interior lights that can be toggled with a display beside the customisation panel. Many models to previous Power Appliances were updated. These were to the Thermal Plant, Bioreactor and Nuclear Reactor, and later, the Solar Panel. These all have unique models and animations, with the Bioreactor and Nuclear Reactor now become interior base modules instead of exterior base modules. Many small items for improved decor, including the Starship Souvenir, Lab Counter, Wall Shelves, Bar Table, Single Wall Shelves, and Lab Containers were implemented for smarter cosmetic looks. Caps and an Arcade Gorge Toy are extended items of this selection. Beds were the main new lifestyle improvements, and allow the player to rest in them, although not to skip the night. They also came in three different models, a narrow bed, and two double beds, with one excluding the cosmetic duvet or blanket at the end. Beds were given the ability to let the Player skip the night by sleeping in the Castles & Coffee Update. 20+ new Wrecks were added, expanding the original selection in the Get Wrecked: Explorable Wreckage Update. Many more fragments and other items were added in these wrecks, for the Player to scan to obtain blueprints. Other decorative items, resembling a wreckage, were implemented within and around these Wrecks. The Map Scanner Room is a new base module, with a built in map system, which scans the surrounding terrain for resources and loot. The Player can choose which loot item to scan for in a display on one of its walls. The Player can also access two camera drones to explore the outside environment from the safety of the Map Scanner Room, albeit, these cameras can only travel for 250 metres before their signal disconnects from the Map Scanner Room. Four new modules, built by a built in Fabricator on the opposite wall, were implemented. These were the Scanner Room Range Upgrade, to extend the Map Scanner Room's scanning distance, the Scanner Room Speed Upgrade, which is used to upgrade the speed of which the Map Scanner Room scans, and the Scanner Room HUD Chip, which streams the data scanned by the Map Scanner Room to the Player's HUD. This makes the scanned resource locations appear on the Player's HUD, to collect them. A Camera Drone can also be made, and there is no limit of how many can be crafted to connect to the Map Scanner Room. This means that more than two can be accessed, for increased exploration, and the location of more resources can be found. Sea Treaders are new creatures, which are found dwelling the Sea Treader's Path, Grand Reef, and Sea Treader's Tunnel Caves. These large, and defensive creatures migrate from the edge of the Grand Reef near the future Crag Field, to the End of the Sea Treader's Path at the border with the Dunes. They are found travelling in medium sized groups, which usually consist of 2-5 adults, and a few juveniles. They have one "leg" for support, which connects to their face, and two other back legs. Their front "leg" is also used in defence when being attacked, to attack. They have two small black eyes, a blue and orange decorated body, and emit loud calls to other Sea Treaders. They also have a form of "buttock" at their rear, where they excrete Sea Treader Faeces. This means that they are basically the only creatures in Subnautica to poop. In the future, their poop might be used as a form of fertiliser for Plants. Over 250 Bugs were squashed during the development of XBOX Update 1, resulting in a smoother performance and higher framerate. Location Accurate Lighting was implemented, which makes reflections reflect the Biome that it is in. Before, they would only reflect the Safe Shallows, even though they were in other Biomes like the Grassy Plateaus. Gas Torpedos are new torpedo modules which are crafted at the Seamoth Modification Station, and are used as an alternative to the original Vortex Torpedos. These torpedos, when fired, emit clouds of gas, which are the gases that Gasopods emit in self-defence. To make these torpedos, Gas Pods need to be collected, along with other materials. The Large Aquarium is the upgrade of the Aquarium, and provides spaces for Flora to be planted, and many Fauna to be released within. The Fauna can be released by will, and not in slots, like the original Aquarium. Creature Eggs can be placed inside to hatch over a few days, and release baby Creatures into the World. Large Aquariums can also be stacked to make the containment bigger, and they merge into one large aquarium. The Player can also walk on the Large Aquarium's ceiling (if there is another Multipurpose Room above), and the ceiling is transparent, to view the Fauna and Flora within. Creature Eggs are new items which are the eggs of Fauna. Only a few eggs have been implemented, and don't accommodate every species in the game. Once hatched, they release baby Creatures into the World. Battery Chargers and Power Cell Chargers are new buildable modules, which are used to recharge Batteries and Power Cells. Two Power Cells can be placed at once, and four Batteries can be placed at once. They are placeable on Seabase and Cyclops walls, and have a few animations and sounds. Creatures now respawn once killed or eaten, so that the number of Fauna in the game doesn't change, and that the life and food sources don't deplete. Updates XBOX Update 1 majorly updated the gameplay, player lifestyle, and many aspects of the Map itself. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video The YouTube Video showcase can be found here: https://youtu.be/gH1xLdlpmDA Gallery Map_5.jpg|The Map Scanner Room Camera Drone image from the update site Farming_01.jpg|A farming image Rechargerbattery.jpg|The Battery Charger image Cyclops_3.jpg|The Cyclops 2.0 Sensor image Bed1.jpg|The Bed image Nuclear_reactor.jpg|The Nuclear Reactor image Bloodkelptwo_1.jpg|The Second Blood Kelp Zone image, freaturing a Crabsquid SeaTreaders.jpg|The Sea Treaders image Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2016 Category:XBOX Updates Category:Major Updates